Sketch
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Drawing was good for Puck. It was a way of him pretending to be in a relationship he wasn't really in, but when his book goes missing, his secrets come out. I suck at summaries, please read and comment.


_Kurt pushed his lips onto Puck's, earning a pleased moan from the bigger boy. Puck felt him smile into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the slim figure, pulling him closer, never wanting to let him go..._

The beep of his alarm clock cut into his dream, piercing his pleasant thoughts. He groaned, pulling his pillow out from under his head and trying to smoother himself. If only he could get the nerve to talk to him, but no, that will never happen, and besides, Kurt had Blaine, why would he settle for bronze when he already had gold?

After a few moments Puck threw his pillow off of him and sat up, his eyes landing on his thick sketch book. The cover that wrapped around it was silver, the edges of the paper gold. On the cover was words of encouragement, love, talent and passion written in Hebrew. He had gotten it from his grandmother last year, but he couldn't bring himself to draw anything but important stuff in it. He had a few pictures of his ma and Sarah, a couple of little Beth, and even one of Quinn. A few of Santana and Brittany was thrown into the mix, because they were so proud of themselves, something Puck only wishes he could be.

But most recently, pictures of Kurt have been ending up in there. It wasn't like he planned it, he'd just grab his book and start sketching. A form in a bed, the sheets tangled around the sleeping body, and then he'd draw the face, and realize the person was Kurt.

He liked Kurt, it was obvious, even Santana saw it. But he's known Santana since they were three, they were neighbors, after all, and she promised not to tell. She did also say, "You should just screw him already," though, but he had no doubts she'd keep her word.

Puck threw some clothes on and sat down at his desk, flipping the book open. An image was already forming in the back of his mind. He started to draw, the boy, sitting perfectly, his legs crossed, his head in the air. He had a look of 'I'm better than you' written across his face. But underneath all of his pride and confidence, his shoulder's were tense, almost invisible worry lines etched into his skin. Puck always saw what others thought was invisible. He saw Quinn's pain, Santana's insecurities, Rachel's worry.

He saw the way Mike felt like each time he danced he'd be hurt, not by falling, but by something else. He saw Finn's hunger for something more, Arty's want to dance alongside Brittany, and Damian's need to be understood. He even saw Sam's struggle to help out his family, Puck's been there too. But worst of all, he saw Kurt's shell slowly breaking, leaving the boy alone and scared. It hurt.

Puck always saw what others tried to hide. He was an artist, and he looked at the world through an artist's eyes, keeping close attention to every detail, even if it caused him pain.

He shut his book, stretching his back. His gaze flickered to his alarm clock and he sighed, he was so caught up in drawing that he didn't realize he was late.

He should be in first hour now, learning about science and planets. Puck sighed, standing up and pulling his bag on his shoulder. He hesitated, should he bring his sketch book? He's never brought it before, but Santana and Brittany had requested Puck draw them a picture, and he has been trying to show him his sketches for the last few days. He decided it'd be fine and clicked the book shut, snapping the button that would lock it close, at least until some one undid it.

?

Since it was so close to sectionals, and everyone had plans after school, glee club was going to meet during lunch. It was around that time that Puck saw Santana and Brittany. They were sitting in the back, their pinkies locked, staring at each other with love filled gazes. They were alone until Puck entered. He looked around, smiled once he knew only three people were in their, and pulled out his book, striding over to them. "I got some sketches, if you'd guys like to pick one, I'll draw it on final paper and color it."

Santana nodded and extended her arm out for the book. She snapped her fingers impatiently as Puck walked to them, giving her the book. She undid the button and flipped throw the pages. Puck watched the door, not wanting anyone other than Brittany and Santana to see his drawings.

"Puck, I'll give you your book after glee," Santana said, rolling her eyes at his discomfort. "And seriously, just bang him already." She held up the book, showing the picture he drew this morning. Puck opened his mouth to comment, but the door opened and said person walked in, deep in conversation with Mercedes. Santana instantly closed the book and waved Puck off.

Puck sat in a seat in the corner, his eyes going between Santana and Kurt. Santana noticed and once his gaze shifted from Kurt to her again, she mouthed 'I bet he wouldn't say no to you blowing him.' Puck glared, shaking his head.

"I like flowers," Brittany said suddenly, looking at Puck with excitement. "Can we have flowers? Pink and Blue and Purple ones?" Puck laughed, nodding his head. He could feel Kurt and Mercedes' confused gazes on him. Brittany smiled and went back to looking through the book with Santana. A few others came in and everything else was soon forgotten.

?

Puck's heart beat rapidly and he dug around his bag, looking frantically for his book. It wasn't there. He dumped everything onto his bed, throwing things around onto his floor, but still, no book. He shook, his eyes wide. No one but Santana and Brittany was suppose to see that book. Santana.

Puck pulled out his phone, typing in Santana's number, and clicking send. It took him three times, but she answered. "This has better be good, Puckerman, I'm with my girl and I'm a little busy." Puck didn't care that he interrupted something, he needed his book.

"My sketch book Santana, please tell me you still have it." Even to his own ears he could tell his voice sounded scared and weak. There was a long silence.

"Shit Puck, I think I forgot it in glee." Puck's heart sank. He felt like his world was falling around him, and he hated to admit it, but tears stung his eyes.

"Santana, there's personal stuff in there. My pictures... of you... Beth... and god, of Kurt. He's naked in some of those. Someone will find it, and they'll know." For the first time since Puck's met her, Santana didn't have something bitchy to say, she sounded really sorry.

"Puck, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't do it on purpose." Puck's head shook, he felt like all the air had been sucked out of the earth, and his world was up in flames. "I'll help you find it."

But Puck didn't care. He hung up on her.

?

Kurt stuck his music sheets in his bag, grumbling as Rachel and Finn got another solo. It's been a couple weeks since Blaine choose Sebastian over him, but he was still bitter. Brittany was convinced he was having PMS, which Kurt just glared at her when she said that. Only Mercedes, Finn and Rachel knew, no one else bothered to ask how his relationship was going, so he decided to let them think what ever.

Kurt slung the bag over his shoulder and started to walk, smiling because soon he'd get to go home. Just a few more classes. He got to the door when something caught his eye, something big and silver under a chair. He was going to leave, but curiosity got the better of him. It wasn't until he walked over did he realize it was a book.

A beautiful book. The cover was a bright, shiny silver, with words engraved in it. It was bound shut by a clip, and the pages were gold. He bent down and picked it up in awe, feeling the thick cover. He jumped when the bell rang, and stuck the book in his bag before walking to class.

?

Kurt remembered the book while he was doing his math homework. He decided it was time for a much needed break and dug it out of his bag, laying it on his desk. The book seemed forbidden, like if he opened it, it'd tell him secrets he didn't want to know. He opened it. The first page was of a little girl, her hair thick and curly, smiling next to an older version of her. They hugged each other, look of love and adoring in their eyes. He smiled, and looked down, a signature was scrawled on the bottom, but it was unreadable.

He turned to the next page. It was of Santana and Brittany, pinkies locked, and wearing their cheer leading uniforms. The picture looked almost like a photograph.

The next page was of a curly haired little girl, her eyes bright. Upon seeing it, Kurt realized who's book this was. Puck's. He knew that he should close it, return it to Puck tomorrow, and forget about it, but he figured he was this far, and Puck was a good drawer, so he turned the page.

And gasped. The picture was of Kurt, in a very... awkward position. A blush covered Kurt's face.

?

Puck panicked. He's never felt this scared or worried in his life. If Finn found the book he'd bring it back, Sam probably wouldn't even open it, Arty wouldn't say anything either. But Quinn and Rachel would use it against him. Mike and Tina wouldn't say anything, he was sure, but they would look at him weird. But if Kurt found it, his life would be over.

His thoughts were cut off by his ma yelling for him. "Noah, you have a visitor." Puck frowned, silently wondering who it could be. There was thumps from someone running up the stairs and then Sarah burst into his room. "Someone's here."

"Who?" Puck asked.

"I dunno, but they have your sketch book. I've never seen em before." Puck frowned and shooed her away, telling her to send them up. A few moments later there was a knock at his door. His head jerked up and Kurt Hummel stood before him, his face red and Puck's book clutched in his grasp. Puck swears he died a little right there.

"Hummel..." Puck acknowledged. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He tried to play it cool, but his voice cracked. Kurt didn't say anything, he just held out his sketch book. Puck grabbed it and retreated to behind his bed, trying to keep distance between him and Kurt, hoping that would lessen the pain he would no doubt feel from Kurt's rejection.

"I saw your pictures," Kurt said. His voice was unusually high, and Puck noted the nervous tension in his back. "You're good."

"Thanks."

"Blaine dumped me," Kurt said suddenly. Puck blinked at him.

"Um... okay..." Puck looked down, wondering what that had to do with anything. So he asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just thought you should know, in case you wanted to ask me anything." Puck cocked his head to the side, staring at Kurt in confusion. This strangely didn't sound like a rejection. Kurt took his staring the wrong way. "I'm sorry, I saw the pictures, of me. I, um, assumed... you liked me..." Kurt laughed nervously. Realization dawned on Puck, and he smirked.

"Hummel, do you wanna go out with me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt looked up at him.

"You mean that in a not teasing way, right? Like, you really want to go out with me?" Puck, high on adrenalin, didn't answer. He walked forward and kissed Kurt with all the passion he's been holding back for months. Kurt squeaked in surprise, laying his hands on Puck's chest to push away, but melted in the kiss and instead gripped Puck's shirt in his hands.

The pair broke apart for air. Puck laid his forehead onto Kurt's, smiling. "Yes," Kurt breathed.

**A/N: **I tend to write me best stories when I'm suppose to be doing something else...


End file.
